


Missionaries

by Philomytha



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Politics, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Betan citizens get into trouble on Barrayar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missionaries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Vorkosigan Saga, any, won't you please come to Vorbarr Sultana for the help you can bring, we can change the world...

"...and I have another set of protests from the Betan ambassador." The Lord Regent frowned at Illyan. "I think I need to know more about this. What exactly happened?"

"The issue is six Betan citizens who were here ostentiably to do charitable works," Illyan said. "Donating their skills and time to help build hydro-electric power stations in the back-country, very commendable of them." He looked like he was sucking a lemon. "They're condescending as hell, too, but that's only to be expected with Betans. Anyway, their story is that the locals asked them about Betan forms of government and they just answered their questions. Which somehow led to them distributing subversive literature and setting up a group to study the Betan Constitution and discuss how to implement a similar form of government here. Which led to the rebellion."

"The rebellion," Aral echoed.

"Over a hundred subjects of Count Vortala standing outside his District offices waving handmade signs and shouting treasonous slogans," Illyan explained. "Vortala had to call in the local militia to clear them away. We have the ringleaders detained; they'll be tried for oathbreaking against their Count. The poor fools they duped--well, they'll no doubt see the error of their ways. The Betan citizens who set it all up were handed over to ImpSec as well."

"And have you interrogated them? Was this planned by the Betans to destabilise us? Is this the start of something more?"

Illyan twitched, and Aral watched him curiously. "Well... we experienced some difficulty with the interrogations."

"Oh? Fast-penta allergy? That would be a strong suggestion that they were agents."

"No, it's not that. It's ... well, the long and short of it is that after the first my interrogator became ... unreliable. Talking about democracy. I had to transfer him to Kyril Island."

Aral barked a startled laugh. "They subverted your interrogator! Simon, you're losing your touch."

Illyan looked at the floor. "After that, of course, I didn't feel it would be prudent to continue with the interrogations until I figured out what they were doing. But there's no doubt that they've broken a number of laws. They freely admit to distributing subversive literature, after all. That's enough to hold them, even though they are Betans."

"Well, the Betan ambassador is making the most ungodly flap." Aral sighed. "And she's threatening to do an end-run around me and go to Cordelia, and you know what will happen then." He paced across the office. "And the Galactic Affairs Minister is squealing, and the Vorbarr Sultana Tourism Board has been sending me letters about the downturn in tourism if we imprison galactics for telling stories of home... we're going to have to let the Betans go. We'll deport them, and we can probably get a fine out of the Betan Embassy at least, but we can't keep holding them or there will be trouble."

Illyan grimaced. "Honestly? I'll be glad to be rid of them. What about the others?"

"The locals are all yours. Well, Count Vortala might want to arm-wrestle you for first crack at some of them, but you can keep holding them. We can't have this sort of thing." He gave a short, judicious nod. "Stability, that's what we want, Simon. Not wild-eyed prole rebellions every week. I rely on you to keep the peace."


End file.
